Prohibida
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: A veces lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, sobretodo cuando se trata de amor.HIATUS
1. Prohibida

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas:** Se supone que es una semana algo estresada y con mucho trabajo, entonces me veo aquí, subiendo otro de mis tanto fic, mi justificación es que esto lleva guardado en mi cel por mas de tres meses y hoy me digne a subirlo, sinceramente no quería hacerlo xD sentía que no me quedo bien,ademas era algo que me gustaba leer para mi sola, pero creo que seria un poco egoísta.

Al final de este escrito hay unos **comentarios finales muy importante** , que les aclarara un par de cosas :D.

 **No se les olvide comentar :D** siempre es bueno recibir algun comentario o sugerencia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva y en comillas** -Pensamientos.

Cursivas-Flashblack-recuerdos anteriores-pasados

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

 **Summary** : Ella era el fruto prohibido. El anhelo que le robo el corazón .La única a quien amaba y al mismo tiempo no podía tener, ella estaba prohibida. Pero si Adán peco por amor. Él también lo haría.

* * *

 **Prohibida**

(Capitulo único)

 _ **"Te amo, pero nuestro amor no puede ser"**_

" _ **Podría definirte que esto es amor, sin embargo tal vez no sea el correcto."**_

Y si bien en esta vida, no todo se puede tener, él lo sabía más que nada.

Su apellido significaba mucho, no solo era "madera podrida" o que fuera una de las familias más distinguidas en Karakura; tampoco las famosas palabras asociadas que describían a su familia: perfectos, hermoso, ambicioso y orgulloso.

Cuatro palabras que definían a la perfección a tal familia. El primogénito Kuchiki debería estar feliz, por aquel apellido, no obstante y para su misma desgracia, aquello significaba lo que más amaba y odiaba.

Como puede una sola palabra, hacer que Byakuya odiase con todo su ser, aquel apellido que significa tanto para él.

Byakuya Kuchiki con veintidós años, su cabello era tan negro como la noche, ojos grises y una altura de por lo menos 1.80 m; tenía más que su futuro asegurado, más no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Era cierto que la persona nacida en el seno de la familia Kuchiki, tenía un futuro tallado en oro, que podía tener todo lo que deseaba, sin embargo ,había algo que el actual heredero Kuchiki no podía poseer y eso era amor.

Amor, algo tan insignificante para mucho, pero para él lo era todo. Porque él estaba enamorado de la única persona, a quien no podía tener.

Y la causante de sus males poseía el nombre y apellido de Hisana Kuchiki, su hermanastra.

La única mujer que amaba y al mismo tiempo no podía poseer. Porque sus mismos prejuicios se lo impedía, porqué para el mundo y el mismo, ella era su hermana, a quien debía proteger y cuidar.

De que le servía tener dinero y tener un futuro prometedor, si a quien más deseaba no podía poseer.

—Ni-sama—susurro la dueña de sus pensamiento, el aparto su mirada del periódico y la contempló.

De pie, frente de él, se encontraba Hisana Kuchiki, un mecho de cabello negro atravesaba su frente, mismo cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, poseía unos ojos azules, piel clara, no pasaba de los 1.4 m., traía puesto su uniforme escolar de preparatoria, tenía apenas 17 años.

En solo verla, hizo que el corazón de Byakuya diera un brinco.

Su timidez traía consigo viejo recuerdos, la primera vez que la conoció.

 _Tenía 7 años y era hijo único, no solía socializar con ningún niño, tal vez se debía a la muerte prematura de su madre cuando tenía 3 años, que le era imposible entablar conversación con otros niños o el hecho de ser hijo único y que todos sus caprichos fueran cumplidos, provocado que el pequeño Kuchiki fuera orgulloso y algo egocéntrico._

 _Así era el pequeño Byakuya, hasta que un día ella llegó, con su vestido de encaje azul, sus dos coletas y una tímida sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, venía tomada de la mano de una mujer muy parecida a ella._

— _Byakuy,a hijo mío, recuerdas que te platique sobre una amiga, hoy ha llegado la hora que la conozca—Sojun se acercó a su hijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—Ella es Minori una amiga muy querida y esta pequeña—tomo a Hisana del hombro—es Hisana, su hija._

— _Minori y Hisana, él es mi hijo, Byakuya._

— _¡Holi! —exclamo la niña dado paso al frente y adelantándose a su madre— gusto en conocerte Bya..a Byaku—intento articular no muy bien la niña—Byaya —su voz era tan infantil y tímida._

— _Byakuya—corrigió el niño, lanzándole mirada gélidas, más la niña no se dejó intimidar, por lo contario sonrió abiertamente._

— _Es más fácil Byaya—refunfuño Hisana._

— _Es Byakuya—volvió a corregir—BYA-KU-YA_ —deletreó de forma arrogante.

— _Yo te llamare como quiera—rezongo la niña inflado su mejillas, si en un principio había tenido pena, ya no había nada._

— _Al parecer se llevaran bien—rio Sojun._

— _Estás loca, déjame de seguir—grito el pequeño Kuchiki, quien era perseguido por la niña de 3 años._

— _Esperemos que si, Hisana puede ser un poco persuasiva_ —respondió Minori.

 _Entonces todo cambio, Byakuya jamás volvió a estar solo, la niña que había llegado un día, se quedó a su lado, ella y su madre formaron la deseada familia que Sojun había querido años atrás. La pequeña Hisana Shirayuki pasó hacer una Kuchiki, por ende una hermana para el niño._

 _El cariño, la calidez de la niña, derritió el corazón frio del niño; más el hecho que la pequeña solía enfermarse seguido, influyó que Byakuya dejara de ser tan egocéntrico. Ya no se preocupaba por el mismo, si no que Hisana acaparaba aquella atención , se convirtió en un hermano protector con ella, cosa que Sojun aprobó, al ver el cambio radical que habia tenido su pequeño hijo._

Los sentimientos infantiles comenzaron a cambiar con forme pasaba el tiempo. Él sabía que aquello que crecía dentro de él, no debería pasar; su padre le había dicho una vez, que Hisana era su hermana y por lo tanto debía protegerla, aunque eso significaba protegerla de él mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hisa-chan? —a pesar de tener un carácter frio y orgullo, cada vez que Hisana le hablaba, él le respondía con dulzura. Dejo a un lado el periódico y le dio toda su atención a su hermana, estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala..

Ella embozo una sonrisa, que para Byakuya significaba una anestesia, encantadora y adictiva.

—Lo que ocurre es—dudo mientras bajaba la vista y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Hisa-chan—arque la ceja.

—Quería preguntarte algo, claro, si tú quieres—dijo tímidamente—y desde luego si no estás ocupado.

—Adelante, prometo contestar a todas tus preguntas—le sonrió, de tal manera que la chica por un momento quedo deslumbrada.

Pestaño varias veces, mientras el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

" _Vamos Hisana, solo dilo, es una simple pregunta, ten valor"_

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —pregunto de sopetón.

" _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, mierda, no debo pensar en malas palabras pero, porque tenía que alzar nuevamente la vista, sus ojos, es tan hermosa, compórtate Byakuya"_

En ese momento Kuchiki maldecía su suerte, por no apartar la vista a su debido tiempo, le era difícil pensar con claridad cuando Hisana lo veía, nunca podía conserva la compostura cuando ella estaba cerca; su aroma, su dulzura, sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos, los hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba.

Sintiéndose de mil maneras distintas y al mismo tiempo desconcertado, Byakuya tosió disimuladamente. Conto del uno al diez mentalmente e intento calmar sus demonios, que estaba amenazado con salir, en cualquier momento.

—No Hisana, nunca me he enamorado.

" _Hasta que te conocí"_

—De verdad, digo, ¿no hay ninguna chica que te llame la atención?

" _Solamente tú"_

—No

—Entonces, ¿nunca has besado a ninguna chica?

" _¡Nunca he podido mirar a nadie que no sea tú! Aunque he besado a un par de chicas, solo para olvidarte, mi dulce Hisana"_

—Esa pregunta es privada, Hisa-chan—dijo con dulzura.

Hisana lo completo, un par de veces abrió la boca, mas no logro articular nada, se había arrepentido de pregunta aquello.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, ahora me quieres decir ¿el por qué estás haciendo estas preguntas?

" _Genial, ahora pareces una acosadora Hisana, vamos, formula la última pregunta que ha estado rondado en su cabeza. "_

—Ni-sama ¿te gusta las mujeres? —ignoro la pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Disculpa?

" _¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡Acaso su ángel creía que él era gay, por dios!"_

Una voz que solo podía escuchar Byakuya, resonó por su cabeza, su conciencia aparecía nuevamente y parecía que no se calmaría, como las otras veces.

" _Eso te pasa por ser un idiota rey, te lo he dicho muchas veces, dile que la amas"_

" _No puedo"_

" _Ahora te considera gay, que más puede pasar"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _Se hombrecito y dile que la amas"_

" _No"_

" _Dile que la deseas"_

" _Eres un cobarde"_

" _No_ "

" _Cobarde" se rio su conciencia "gay"_

— ¡NO SOY GAY! —exclamo enojado, su pequeña hermana dio dos paso hacia atrás, Byakuya se dio cuenta de su error, tosió levemente.

—Lo siento—dijo Hisana asustada—No era mi intención.

—Hisana ¿de dónde sacaste esa pregunta?

—En realidad no lo sé—mintió—esa no era mi pregunta—Maldita Miyako—es que yo… yo no era eso lo que deseaba preguntarte, es solo que…. tenía curiosidad por ciertas cosas, porque hoy —vamos Hisana piensa en algo—Hoy se me declaro un chico— _Mierda, eso no debía decir._

Si Byakuya estaba molesto por la insinuación, ahora estaba furioso.

" _¿Qué acaba de decirme?_

" _Te lo dije, idiota"_

Ella vio como la mirada de su hermano fugazmente había cambiado. Intuyo que como buen hermano sobreprotector, no le gustaría enterarse de semejante cosa.

Un a extrañar aura lo invadió.

— ¿QUIÉN? — demandó con odio

—Un compañero.. En realidad es un amigo, se llama ...

—No me interesa—que dijo _¿acaso dijo que no le interesaba_?—Hisana—la voz nuevamente le cambio.

" _Vamos, cálmate, no la asuste más de lo que ya está"_

—Hisana—susurro con suavidad—eres mi pequeña hermana, mi hermana menor, debes saber que ninguno de esos CHICOS ESTUPIDOS—resalto—sabe lo que quiere, sobretodo juega con las jovencitas inocentes como tú, eres muy joven para ver la maldad y sus negras intenciones _—refunfuño— ninguno de ellos te conviene,_ eres muy joven para saber de eso.

" _Sobre todo en aquel mocoso que se te declaro."_

" _Alguien esta celoso, vez rey, ya alguien se interesó en nuestra princesa, si sigues así, nos quedaremos si nuestro ángel, idiota"_

—Lo sé—suspiro resignada.

" _Al menos lo distraje de la pregunta anterior, vamos, dejemos que se vaya por la tangente."_

Y así estuvo Kuchiki, por más de media hora, dejándole en claro porque no podía aceptar a ningunos chicos, Hisana solo asistía, se había perdido luego de que dijo algo sobre lujuria y pudor, la chica solo rogaba que no se le ocurriera hablar sobre "Sexo", ya mucho era la pena de recibir esos regaños(o consejos) como para escuchar hablar de algo tan privado y que no deseaba oír de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Entendiste? Por eso no debes salir con ningún chico.

—Si Byakuya-sama—una gotita de sudor, resbalo por su nunca.

—Me alegra mucho.

—Sí, bueno, ya me acorde que tengo tarea que hacer, nos vemos oni-chan—la pobre chica salió corriendo.

— ¿Sera que hice lo correcto? —se cuestionó, observado como su pequeña hermana se retiraba—No puedo permitir que estos sentimientos salga a flote y peor aún, me descontrole.

" _Pues ya la asústate, querido rey"_

" _Cállate"_

El amor es un sentimiento difícil de comprender, puede presentarse de manera involuntaria, rara y placentera.

Oh el amor, es algo hermoso pero también algo doloroso. Más cuando la única persona a quien realmente amas, no puede estar a tu lado.

El qué dirán lo frena, el prejuicio impide que él sea feliz, pero es su mismo miedo lo que evita que el mismo se dé la oportunidad.

La ama, como nunca pensó amar a alguien, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de ellos antes, porque aún era un niño que vivía en su mundo perfecto, donde le era dado todo lo que pedía.

Pero ahora ya no es un niño, él sabe las consecuencias de lo que puede ocurrir, si no toma la decisión correcta.

Solo esperaba calmar sus sentimientos, porque estaba seguro que a la menor provocación, sabía que su lado más oscuro saldría y no sabía cómo afrontar las consecuencias, más si cometía algo que lastimara a Hisana.

Por eso, debía repetirse diario, que ella estaba prohibida y no podía cometer los mismos pecados que hizo Adán, aunque la tentación le estaba comiendo por dentro y sabía que si no se detenía ahora, posiblemente el cometería el mismo pecado.

Después de todo, si Adán peco por amor, ¿Porque él no lo haría?

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Holli :3 aqui me tiene nuevamente y con otro proyecto, debo decir que tengo como 3 oneshot guardados pero que son de diferentes temas y con diferentes personajes, el Byahina es una de mis parejas que mas me esta rondado, no se si es porque estoy escribiendo casi perfecto y caprichos del destino xD que están pausados por la inspiración t.t y eso que las ideas ya los tenia.

Quiero aclarar que el tema de incesto es muy fuerte, por lo tanto no quise entra o profundizar en ello, por lo que me decide a que tanto bya y hina sea hermanastros :D que es mas facil manejar.

El final es abierto, porque habia nacido como un oneshot pero muy diferente a este, el original era un poco mas subido de tono pero sin llegar a lemon xD y la situación ya estaba avanzada, tanto Byakuya y Hisana tenia un amor cladestino, sin embargo byakuya no tenia el valor para profundizarlo, lo cual terminaba con un pensamiento de byakuya, donde habla sobre que si adam peco por amor el también lo haría y los miedos que lo asechaba de llegar a cometer incesto(que no lo es) en fin :P

Originalmente quedaría como un oneshot pero el sábado pasado escribí como cuatro 4 donde se desarrollaba la historia, pero no era tan profunda y no tenia un trama de telenovela.

Mi pregunta seria es,¿si prefieren darle un final a la historia individualmente, quedado abierto el fic? o ¿quisiera leer los capítulos que tengo desarrollado?, debo aclarar que no es tan detallado, seria mas rapido el desarrollo de la historia, a cuando mucho seria el total de 7 capitulos, los cuales iria subiendo conforme tenga tiempo libre y seria el primer fic que termino xD aunque en su mayoria solo me faltaría los dos últimos capítulos.

:D bueno eso seria todo.

 **Curiosidades:**

 ******* Originalmente la historia comenzaba con una charla entre Bya y hisana, para pasar aun escena un poco mas subida de tono, sin llegar al lemon, sin embargo con forme iba escribiendo el fic, mis dedos y cerebro escribiera como una contraparte, muy diferente a la idea original, dejado a un conversación entre los hermanos y los demonios internos de byakuya.

 ******* La idea era presentar a un Byakuya con duda sobre su amor era correcto o no, lo que implicaba llevar algo sus sentimientos oculto y que nadie sabia.

 ******* La pelea interna de Byakuya y su conciencia(que seria Sembonzakura) no estaba incluido,tampoco la niñez de el, el solo se había enamorado de hisana por la soledad que ambos tenian.

 ******* En la idea original, Rukia aparecía , siendo asi la media hermana de hisana y de byakuya, el fruto de la unión de sus padres e_è ademas de que rukia parece tanto a hisana como a un kuchiki, pero fue descartada después de crear los capitulos el fin de semana pasado, esto porque hay algo sobre la idea final xD

 ******* Dado que solo era un oneshot no mayor a 3 paginas, no tenia un trama centrado ni personajes secundario, a excepcion de rukia e ichigo , pero a raiz de los capitulos que escribi el sabado, aparecia mas personajes, como son Miyako,kaien,Bambietta, Urahara xD :D

 ******* Este fic tiene por lo menos ya 3 meses en mi celular, no queria subirlo ni editarlo porque tenia la leve sospecha que si lo subia, no podia quitarme la idea de un trama mas complejo.

 ******* El oneshot original posiblemente lo suba como un capitulo posterior, siempre y cuando las personas desea leerlo.

 ******* En si, la idea de este fic, era mostrar mas profundo, con pensamientos mas complejos y reacciones muy diferente a esto, sin embargo, no pude deshacerme de la comedia XD enserio esto no era mi idea original, sin embargo este fue el resultado.

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **26-05-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


	2. Conciencia traicionera

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas:** Feliz domingo, les vengo rapido a dejar este capitulo antes de irme a la universidad ¬-¬, lo termine anoche pero ya era muy tarde y tenia que checar algunas faltas ortográficas, muchas gracias a

 **sunev31**

 **azulaill**

 **Rukia inlove**

 **Kai3d2y**

 **Ana**

 **Gianella**

 **sus comentarios me motivaron a continuar con la historia, conteste respectivamente a cada uno de sus comentarios por MP,gracias chicas :') ahora a contestar anonimos**

 **Gianella** :hola Gianella, gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me alegra que pudiera reflejar los sentimientos de byakuya-sama, esa era la idea, respondiendo a tu pregunta,originalmente el oneshot, terminaba con la reflexión de Byakuya y su relación (estaban en segunda base) con hisana, se controlaba al punto de no llegar a profundizar la relación, en la escena final, el la vez dormir junto a rukia y piensa que no tardara mucho y sus demonios lograra que consuma su amor,lo que da a la reflexión, que si adam peco por amor, porque el no lo haría, dado paso a que en un futuro decida arriesgarse a todo por ella.

 **Ana:** Holli ana, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, de hecho no habia humor en el original, era mas seria y fria, como nuestro Byakuya :P, pero al final cambie todo y le deje la idea principal, espero que este capitulo te guste xD estara todo que arde :P Muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me agregaron en sus favoritos.

 **No se les olvide comentar :D** siempre es bueno recibir algun comentario o sugerencia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva y en comillas** -Pensamientos.

Cursivas-Flashblack-recuerdos anteriores-pasados

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

 **Advertencia:** el fic puede contener situaciones con ligero lemom (situacion sexual).

* * *

 **Summary** : Ella era el fruto prohibido. El anhelo que le robo el corazón .La única a quien amaba y al mismo tiempo no podía tener, ella estaba prohibida. Pero si Adán peco por amor. Él también lo haría.

* * *

 **2.-Conciencia traicionera**

" _ **Cuidado con lo que deseas, pudiera hacerse realidad, de una forma u otra".**_

—Fue una mala idea, se supone que eres mi amiga, pero—farfulló desde la otra línea— vieras visto la cara que puso, cuando le pregunte.

La persona que se encontraba desde la otra línea, suspiro y escucho pacientemente, cada queja de su amiga.

— ¡Porque siempre me haces caso, cuando te dio algo en forma de broma y no cuando es enserio!— desde la otra línea, se encontraba la mejor amiga de Hisana, Miyako Namikaze.

—Miyako es enserio—la chica tomo fuertemente el teléfono.

—Oye, no me culpes, eso te pasa por ser tan testaruda y no pensar las cosas, cuando aceptaras que Kuchiki.

— ¡No lo digas! —Volteo a ver por todos lados, sabía que actuaba paranoica, y no era para mas, su amiga solía decir cada cosa a la ligera—yo

—Tonta—regaño su amiga—no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver, no culpes a otros por tus decisiones apresuradas, más cuando no las consultas con tu conciencia, ósea yo, pero a todo esto, que fue lo que preguntaste, no puede ser algo tan grave—hasta el momento, la joven Namikaze*, no había entendido muy bien el asunto.

—Cuestionar la sexualidad de Byakuya-sama, es lo peor que pude haber hec..Miyako, ¿Miya estás ahí?

1,2,3

Tres minutos pasaron hasta que Namikaze por fin se digno a contestarle, había estado tenido un ataque de risa, tanto que a Hisana le dio miedo, la risa de Miyako daba miedo.

" _Muy mal hecho Hisana, como tuviste el valor para decirle eso a ni-sama"_

— ¿Enserio?—rio nuevamente— woow, cuéntame todo, desde el principio, no te guardes nada, esto vale oro.

—¡Miyako—regaño la chica.

—Vamos Hisa-chan, cuéntale a doctora corazón, todo con lujo de detalle.

—¡Esto no es divertido!

—Lo es, si lo vez desde mi punto de vista—volvió a reír —woow, eso debió ser un duro golpe para Kuchiki-san y su orgullo de hombre.

—Namikaze no me tientes, si continuas así, te cuelgo— la chica suspiro y exhalo, _vamos Hisana calmate._

—Está bien, discúlpame, te prometo que ya no me voy a reír, pero por favor cuéntame todo,¿si?

La pequeña Kuchiki suspiro y se volvió acomodar en su cama.

—Escucha bien, porque no volveré a repetirlo ¿entendido?

—Claro que sí, mi capitana.

Hisana le conto con lujo de detalle, todo lo aconteció aquella tarde, aunque su amiga prometió no reírse, no pudo aguantar la risa y tuvo que dejar el teléfono varias veces, obteniendo así la famosa chancla voladora de su madre, para que se callara y dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

Sin embargo, en solo imaginar a Kuchiki con su cara de niño bueno a hombre enojado y luego a demonio, no tenia precio.

Porque ella lo sabía, sabia los sentimientos de Byakuya a Hisana, o lo intuía, desde que lo conoció, pudo darse cuenta que no era normal aquel afecto, casi adoración de Kuchiki, por eso tenía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría todo aquello.

—Me pregunto ¿quién será el primero en darse cuenta?— hablo sin pensar

— ¿Decías algo?

Ella sonrió, posado su mirada en una vieja foto infantil, en ella se salía junto a Hisana, Byakuya y el idiota de Kurosaki.

" _¿Por qué conservo esta foto? Sé que soy adorable, incluso Hisana y Byakuya se ve lindo en ella, pero ese idiota de Kurosaki, ¡Debí recorta la cara, del estúpido Kurosaki!"_

—Estúpido Kurosaki—mascullo entre dientes.

—Lo peor no fue eso—siguió Hisana—si no que, casi le revelo, lo que Kisuke me dijo.

—Eso sí es interesante—enarco una ceja— pero ¿No le dijiste que se te habia declarado?

—Sí, pero no todo, omití el nombre.

— ¿Y que hizo Byakuya? ¿Se enojo?¿ se puso celoso?¿ te reclamó?—aquello era lo más importante, la chica había dejado de mirar la foto y concentro toda su atención en su amiga.

" _Cálmate Miyako, gritar como loca no servirá, incluso si esto es mejor que los doramas*"_

—No lo tomo muy bien, de hecho, creo que se enojo y…

—siii— chillo.

" _Celos, celos, kyaaaa , falta que se le haya declarado y dicho que deseaba hacer incesto"_

—Miyako, tranquilízate, esto no es ninguno de tus mangas shojo o libros, Miyako, esto es enserio.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó a media noche, la lluvia por fin había caído, todo apuntaba que será una noche lluviosa y relampagueante, los destellos de los rayos levemente se colaban por su habitación, decidió levantarse y fue cuando la vio.

De pie frente a el, se encontraba su pequeña hermana, tenía la espalda recostada en la pared, traía el cabello suelto y vestía un camisón amarillo con estampado de oso color cafés; era todo menos sexy, aunque Byakuya le pareció tierna y hermosa.

—Byakuya-sama—susurro ella mientras se acerca a él, su rostro denotaba tristeza.

— ¿Que ocurre Hisana?—el verla así, no era buena señal.

Ella no dudo más y corrió a sus brazos, no tardo mucho y las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Te duele algo? Por favor responde, me estas preocupado.

Hisana agito la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho ni-sama, por más que lo intentó no puedo—el seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

—Dime que te ocurre Hisa-chan ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

—No es eso, es solo que, es algo vergonzoso—bajo su rostro.

—Nada de lo que tu digas, lo es—con suavidad tomo su mentó e hizo que lo viera—Dímelo.

—Estoy enamorada—aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, de pronto su mundo se rompió y la lluvia de afuera, no parecía serle ajeno—pero él no me quiere—lloro más fuerte—o quizá ignora mis sentimientos.

—Hisana no llores por favor, él no vale la pena— _Claro que no, nadie te merece_ — Si él no se da dado cuenta, quiere decir que es un imbécil.

—Tú no lo entiendes, el vale toda la pena del mundo—lo defendió.

—Hisana.

—Se que no soy muy bonita y que la sociedad ve con malos ojos mis sentimiento, pero ya no puedo callar este dolor.

—Hisana ¿acaso lo amas tanto? —murmuro enojado, alejándose de ella e intentado calmar los celos que lo consumían, él demonio esta tentándolo y amenazaba con salir, debía calmarse, si no quería lastimarla.

— ¿Byakuya, estas bien? —Ella se percata del cambio de su hermano—¿Acaso estas celoso? —pregunta.

—Si—grita, perdió el control, Hisana retrocede, su mayor miedo se hace realidad, ella le tiene miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Debe calmarse y mentir, decir que es porque es su hermana menor, pero.

—¡Porque nadie te merece Hisana, no te das dado cuenta! que yo...—se calla, por fin ha tomado el control de sus emociones.

Estuvo a punto de rebelar algo tan intimido, su mayor secreto, definitivamente ahora su hermana le tendrá miedo.

Su Hisana ahora deberá odiarlo, baja el rostro y se acerca a la ventana, la lluvia cada vez esta más fuerte y los relámpagos son más constante..

—Por favor Hisana, vete, yo.

—Lo siento mucho—susurra abrazándolo por la espalda, este gesto lo toma desprevenido, gira su rostro, su hermanastra sigue llorando.

—Hisana por favor vet..

—Te estoy causado dolor ¿verdad? —Pasa su mano derecha por su rostro— sé que esto está mal, pero ya no puedo callarlo, mi corazón fue tocado por alguien a quien no puedo amar, no sabes la agonía que tengo , de estar cerca y a la vez lejos de él.

—No lo digas—no quiere escuchar, no quiere saber quién es, el hombre que le robo el corazón.

—Tú eres esa persona, Byakuya, te amado toda mi vida, tú me robaste el corazón y ahora no puedo estar sin ti—susurra

Mientras su cerebro intenta hacer sinapsis* ella lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que es más alto, ella se pone de puntitas y lo besa.

No en la mejilla, no en la frente, no en la nariz. Lo besa en los labios de manera dulce y suave. Entonces algo dentro de Byakuya se enciende. No sabe que le esta pasado, las emociones lo descontrola, aquél beso solo hace que las llamas apagadas se enciendan y recorran cada parte de su cuerpo.

El se apodera de ella, su respiración se vuelve pausada pero aun así, continua con el beso, aunque al principio fue algo suave, lento e inocente, no tarda en convertiré en apasionado, más desesperado y absorbente que el anterior.

Ella intenta alejarse de él, pero no se lo permite.

Levemente separan sus labios.

—Byakuya

—Hisana—susurra—mi Hisana, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperado esto, te amo mi pequeña.

Y nuevamente comienza a besarse, pero todo cambio en ese momento, ya no es suave ni inocente, se vuelve más apasionado, no tarda y sus lenguas se encuentran. En la besa con desesperación, como si fuera un sediento en medio del desierto y ella, cómo si no hubiera mañana. El la abraza y acaricia suavemente cada parte del su cuerpo, en un arrebato de lujuria y poder, ella le muerde el labio y a él le gusta.

Puede escuchar que alguien le dice que está mal, que no debe hacerlo, pero no desea parar , no quiere dar marcha atrás y no lo hace.

En la carga y ella enrolla sus pies en su cadera, camina hacia su cama y la cuesta en ella, comienza a besarle su rostro, su oreja, bajado por su cuello, besa cada centímetro de su cuerpo, provocado que ella suelte gemidos placenteros.

Todo estaba mal, pero ya no importa.

No hay nada que lo detenga, de tal forma que su instinto animal se apodera de él, sin saber cómo rompe el camisón. Su parte libidinoso no lo deja pensar con claridad, admira cada parte de su cuerpo, grabándolo para que en otro momento, pueda recordarlo.

—¿Me va a doler? —pregunta tímidamente y sonrojada.

A Byakuya le encanta verla así.

—Te dolerá—musita él, besado su oreja— te hare gritar de dolor y placer, porque tu eres mía —su voz suena diferente, como si fuera otra persona, incluso su mismo cuerpo siente que no es suyo.

— ¿Me harás el amor?

—No mi querida Hisana, yo no hago el amor, yo follo duro.

Tras decir aquello y comenzar a bajar hacia lugares prohibidos.

Ocurre.

Despierto agitado, sudoroso y excitado. Lo peor de todo era que se encontraba en su cuarto, no había ninguna tormenta, la entrepierna no dejaba de dolerle.

—Mierda —gruño percatándose de su pequeña erección nocturna—esto no puede estar pasado, es la cuarta vez que ocurre.

Una risa burlona resuena en su cabeza.

" _Quien diría que señorito, tuviera sueños candentes, definitivamente no eres gay"_

—Cállate —grita a la nada. Sé pasas las manos por el rostro desesperado—No mierda, que idiota soy. Esto no es bueno, pará nada bueno.

" _El rey no se da cuenta, lo que la princesa provoca en nosotros"_

" _Nosotros"_

" _Tanto tu y yo somo uno, querido rey, y aunque intentes suprimir mis pensamiento, tu cuerpo te delata"_

Byakuya dejo en pelearse consigo mismo, prefirió dirigiré al baño y darse una ducha fría, no quedaba de otra, esta era la cuarta vez en el mes, que tenia aquel pequeño incidente.

Se pregunta si algún dia podrá parar aquellos sueños indecoroso, cada vez se vuelve más reales y apasionado, todos ellos provocados por la única persona que no puede tener.

* * *

 **Sinapsis*** : proceso en el cual, las neuronas trasmite información a otras.

 **Namikaze:** el apellido del padre de naruto, no se me ocurria otro

 **Shojo:** genero en el anime/manga qu esta dirigido a publico femenino, puede ser muy cursi,dramatico y romantico.

 **La frase de yo no hago el amor*** : lo lei en una imagen, creo que pertenece a 50 sombras, nada mas que a mi no me gusto la historia y el parecido notable con crepusculo e_é no me queme,

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Gracias a los comentarios recibido, decidi continuar la historia, intentare subir los capitulos cuando tenga tiempo libre, se les agradece a cada una de las personitas que me dejo review, decidi darle un pequeño regalo, por eso escribi la parte del sueño XD jajaja aun no me dejo de reir por el final del capitulo.

En vista de buen recibimiento de fic, tengo nuevamente otras cuestiones, si bien la mayoria le gusto que fuera hermanastro, otra parte deseaba que si fuera hermanos, estaba pensado en escribir un oneshot sobre una situacion de ellos (muy aparte de esta historia) pero no estoy segura, por el tema del incesto.

la cuestion es la siguiente

¿Lo escribo o no lo escribo? ya tengo la idea, pero aun tengo temor por el recibiendo.

¿Quisiera que semboza, saliera como personaje y no como conciencia? ¿o lo prefieren asi?

Creo que eso seria todo

gracias por su atención :D

 **Curiosidades***

 ******* Originalmente este no era el capitulo, de hecho ni idea de donde salio todo esto,sin embargo me gusto como quedo, quien diria que nuestro Byakuya tendria sueños humedos, me encanto la intervencion de semboza, decidi ponerlo hasta el final por el hecho de no quitarle erotismo a la escena erotica.

 ******* Este es mi intento de lemmon e_é no soy muy buena

 ******* Ya sabemos porque hisana le pregunto a byakuya y quien sabe de lo sentimientos de byakuya.(Fuiste la unica que se dio cuenta **sunev31 , te ganaste una galleta en forma de embajador de alga)**

 ******* Originalmente Kaien salia en este capitulo, saldra en el siguiente, lo prometo xD el y semboza, hara rabiar a byakuya

 ******* Miyako odia a kaien y vicerveza(o eso quier dar a entender) esto se vera mas adelante.

 ******* Los sentimientos de hisana, se veran en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **31-05-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


	3. Amigos que parecen enemigos

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas de la autora:** En realidad no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado, de hecho este capitulo ya lo tenia, sin embargo tuve que modificarlo varias veces, luego conforme lo leía, me di cuenta que tal vez a muchos no les gustaría el rumbo de la historia, el hecho de que sera romance, drama y un poco de humor, pueda que no le guste mucho algunos, enserio que lo medite varias veces y decidí mejor subir como estaba pensado originalmente, como dije en un principio la historia fue pensada solo como un oneshot, realmente no quiero profundizar mucho en la historia, metiendole mas dramas o cosas mas profunda, el hecho es que tengo otras historias de mayor magnitud que estoy escribiendo y meterme de lleno con esta historia, seria dejarlo inconcluso.

Realmente agradezco mucho su comentarios y me disculpo si en el anterior capitulo le di una idea equivocada con la frase de 50 sombras(en lo personal a mi no me gusto el libro) pero , en realidad solo quise meterla por el hecho de que en lo sueños, las personas siempre se comporta muy distinto a como son en realidad y ver a byakuya decir aquello, en realidad fue algo que me cuestione mucho en ponerlo.

Este fic, esta pensado par capítulos, espero que les guste porque esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerles, creo que todas las cabezas son un mundo y este fic fue pensado de esta manera.

:)

Muchas gracias a:

 **sunev31**

 **azulaill**

 **Kai3d2y**

 **Ana**

 **Gianella**

 **Mune**

 **Gracias por su comentarios, contestare respectivamente a cada uno de sus comentarios por MP,gracias chicas :') ahora a contestar anonimos**

 **Gianella** :hola Gianella, gracias por tu hermoso comentario, ironicamente, miyako es quien le tira mas a la relacion de byasana, si sembozakura era mala, esperate a ver Kaien, veras que el pobre kuchiki le tocara de todo y eso que aun no hemos llegado a la parte de los celos,celos,celos xD ese capitulo dara un giro a la historia, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, byakuya es un amante del orden, aunque creo que el BDSM no tan fuerte(o quien sabe) la cabeza de kuchiki es un mundo :P

 **Ana:** Holli ana, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, sembozakura y kaien hara que le de azucar a byakuya :D ok no, pero veras que este par hara que byakuya sienta muchos celoso, creo que aqui vemos un poco de los sentimientos de hisana, posteriormente veremos como las cosas se tornara un poco mas ejemsubidasejemdeejemtono ok no :P espero que te guste este capitulo :P

 **Mune** :hello Mune, ammm, gracias por el review XD se que la situacion de ellos dos es media rara y complicada, si el capitulo dos te dejo asi, no quiero saber que haras cuando se desaten los celos, Celos,Celos! xD ok no :P gracias por el review :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me agregaron en sus favoritos (tambien a ustedes fantasmas que no comentan :D holi)

 **No se les olvide comentar :D** siempre es bueno recibir algún comentario o sugerencia.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva y en comillas** -Pensamientos.

Cursivas-Flashblack-recuerdos anteriores-pasados

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

 **Summary** : Ella era el fruto prohibido. El anhelo que le robo el corazón .La única a quien amaba y al mismo tiempo no podía tener, ella estaba prohibida. Pero si Adán peco por amor. Él también lo haría.

* * *

 **3\. —Amigos que parecen enemigos.**

 **" _A veces los quieres, otra vez lo quieres pero matar, así son los amigos."_**

Un par de gotas resbalaron de su cabello negro, a pesar de que sus ojos grises miraba el amanecer desde su ventana, los pensamientos de Byakuya estaba en otro lugar, había sido una larga noche, entre sueños y pensamientos indecorosos, ni siquiera con el agua fría pudo calmar sus demonios.

No debía continuar así, debía hacer algo lo antes posible, antes que se volviera loco o en su defecto, comentaría alguna tontería.

— _Tú eres esa persona, Byakuya, te amado toda mi vida, me robaste el corazón y ahora no puedo estar sin ti._

Aquel sueño se hizo presente en su mente, en imaginar a Hisana entre sus brazos, era algo que Kuchiki no podía dejar de pensar.

—Como si fuera real—murmuro para sí mismo.

Cada día que pasaba, los sueños eran más reales y vividos que los anteriores, eso hasta que despertaba con un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, provocado que tomara largo baños de agua fría. Algo que no lo hacía sentir orgulloso y es que eso se venía repitiendo, por lo menos 6 veces durante ese mes.

Era irónico, que el amor estuviera tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, que deseara tanto a una mujer pero a la vez no la pudiera tener.

Byakuya Kuchiki no era tonto, la sabia que los lazos que compartía con Hisana no era de sangre, debería sentirse aliviado por ello, sin embargo, los prejuicios de la sociedad, su mismos prejuicios evitaban sentir tal alivio, pensar que Hisana era la única mujer que deseaba tanto, y al mismo tiempo debía respetarla como su hermana.

Eran hermanos, habían crecieron juntos y él debía protegerla de todos los chicos que desearan hacerle daño, pero su conciencia era cruel, jugaba con su propia moralidad.

Sus demonios internos estaban cada vez más presentes, la lujuria, estaba ganado, incluso su mismo cuerpo lo estaba traicionado.

Deseo de poseerla, de que fuera de él y nadie más; lo prohibido era cada vez más tentador.

" _¿Es más fuerte tu amor o tus prejuicios?" susurro su conciencia._

Byakuya permaneció metido en sus pensamientos, innegablemente sería una larga mañana, solo rogaba a dios, que ese día fuera más pasable que los otros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La clase de sistema financiero con las profesora Unohana, siempre era sumamente estrictas, no había ningún estudiante que se atreviera a platicar en su presencia, mucho menos cuestionar algo, precisamente era raro ver como alguien como Kaien, que conocía perfectamente a la profesora, estuviera farfullando sin reparo.

—Kuchiki—llamo como novena vez, esta vez, menos bajo que las veces anteriores.

—Mmm—murmuro sin prestarle atención, las ojeras que cargaba era clara señal de sus constantes desvelos.

Kaien Kurosaki frunció el ceño, era común que su amigo lo ignoraba (la mayoría de las veces no le prestaba atención) pero siempre cedía a la tercera o cuarta vez, pero hoy estaba más ausente de lo acostumbrado.

— ¡Kuchiki!—grito más fuerte. Esta vez, no pasó desapercibido para el Kuchiki y para la clase entera.

Byakuya, frunció el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada de impertérrito. Kaien se encogió de hombro y la clase completa quedo sin habla. Antes de que Kurosaki dijera algo, un borrador asesino dio de lleno en su rostro.

La clase entera vio al ejecutor de dicho acto y tragaron grueso, frente a ellos estaba Retsu Unohana con su habitual sonrisa que dejaba a más de uno, templado de miedo.

—Kurosaki, seria tal amable de guardar silencio durante mi clase.

— ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!—rezongo, sin razonar tal acto.

Ella arqueo una ceja.

—Todos sabemos lo inteligente que es, sus conocimientos no se puede comparar con nada—detono con sarcasmo— pero le agradecería mucho, si se mantuviera callado durante mi clase, varios de sus compañeros no poseen su inteligencia—censuro la profesora Retsu—O puede imitar a su compañero Kuchiki, que al menos disimula su poco interés en la clase—A pesar de que Kurosaki fue el regañado, la profesora le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Byakuya. Dándole por hecho, que su falta de interés en la clase, no pasaba desapercibido para ella.

—Cómo cree profesora Retsu, mis conocimientos no se comparan con el vuestro —Kurosaki se levantó a recoger el borrador y se lo regreso con cierto recelo, la profesora solamente le sonrió, dejado un escalofrió a su paso. Kaien no lo pensó dos veces y tomo su respectivo asiento.

" _Debe recordar, jamás hablar en clases de la profesora Unohana"_

—Insisto Kurosaki, si siente que mi clase es aburrida, con toda confianza puede retirarse con Kuchiki, no quiero aburrirlos con mi intelecto inferior—menciono, tomado con fuerza el borrador y dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Kaien no puedo sostener la mirada y se agacho en su pupitre.

—No volverá a pasar, profesora Retsu—confirmo Byakuya. El Kurosaki asistió con la cabeza, reafirmada las palabras de su amigo.

—Bien, queda advertidos chicos y el resto de la clase—volvió a sonreír—ahora dirijamos nuestras miradas al pizarrón, donde veremos el desplome financiero del año pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

Media horas después, cuando Kurosaki confirmo que Profesora Unohana, ya se había retirado a su próxima clase, se acercó a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ahora sí, me dirás por qué andas de mal humor!

—Deberías aprender a ser un poco más consciente de tus actos Kaien, la profesora por poco y nos saca de la clase.

—No me quieras cambiar el tema, ya dilo, porque andas tan distraído.

— ¿Importa? —el chico comenzó a guardar su libro de finanza.

—Claro que importa, dime que te ocurre, vamos, dile a tu mejor amigo lo que te pasa.

Byakuya miro sin ganas a su amigo, ¿confiar o no confiar en él? Esa era la cuestión, Kaien Kurosaki era muy opuesto a Kuchiki.

Kaien tenía el cabellos negros, ojos azul-verdoso y con su 1.8 m, de carácter alegre, temerario e impulsivo, muy diferente a Kuchiki, más en el lado extrovertido. No era de extrañarse que todo el salón se llevara bien con Kaien y que siempre buscaban su compañía, sin embargo, Kurosaki parecía inquirir la compañía de Kuchiki, contraria a él; frio, orgulloso e introvertido, eran como el agua y el aceite.

Muchos se preguntaban porque eran amigos, sin eran dos polos opuestos. De hecho, Byakuya a veces se preguntaba, cómo fue que se hicieron amigos.

Claro que él no lo decidió. Kaien había adoptado a Byakuya desde el momento que se conocieron y no lo había dejado, se le pego como si fuera chicle. Le había dicho _._

" _Tú y yo somos los mejores de la clase, a partir de hoy seremos amigos"_

Y aunque Kuchiki intento varias veces deshacerse de él. Hasta hoy en día, era amigos.

Suspiro derrotado.

—Hisana.

Pese a que no deseaba hablar del tema, tenía que desahogarse con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera el imprudente de Kaien Kurosaki, quien se autonombra su mejor amigo, además, no le diría toda la verdad, solo le comentaría lo básico y nivelado la situación, ya de por era malo que su conciencia lo traicionara y torturada de esa manera, como para que Kaien lo atosigara con sus ideas.

Kaien se acercó más, para escuchar mejor.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Ella— dudo levemente.

Sería lo correcto decirle, no estaba ya seguro. Sin embargo, ya había dicho algo y de seguro Kaien no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que le dijera todo.

— ¿Si? Que ocurre con Hisa-chan

" _¿Hisa-chan? ¡Que! ¿Acaso es su hermana para que le llame así? ¡Conque derecho menciona su nombre, de aquel modo!"_

Byakuya le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, no toleraba que otras personas del sexo masculino, hablaran con cariño de su hermana. Intento pasarlo por alto esta vez.

" _Solo por esta vez"_

—Me conto que un chico se le declaro—dijo con desdén.

Claro que no le diría sobre su sueños nocturnos, no estaba loco.

—Oh, ya veo—Kurosaki sonrió con cierta ironía—ya decía yo que estabas raro, los celos de hermano mayor ya salieron a flote, que calladito te lo tenías Kuchiki ¿cuándo ibas a decir que eres un celoso?—paso uno de su manos por el hombro de su amigo—mi pequeño Kuchiki por fin da señales de vida—exclamo casi gritando y con ojos llorosos— ¡POR KAMI, KUCHIKI ESTA VIVO!, además celoso—rio.

—Kurosaki—espetó enojado, deshaciendo de su agarre—deja de hacer tales escándalos, además cuida tus palabras, yo no tengo CELOS—enfatizó la última palabra.

— Claro que no campeón—mascullo con sarcasmo—cualquiera se molestaría sí que alguien intenta enamorar a su pequeña hermana, no es nada raro, vamos, que no te de pena admitirlo—se rasco la barbilla —además Hisana es muy linda y es normal que los chicos se le declaren.

" _¿Pero qué estupidez dice Kurosaki? ella no es linda, es hermosa, es una diosa, un Ángel caído del cielo ¡acaso eres idiota!"_

" _Deberías preocuparte porque piense que es linda, Kurosaki es peor que un lobo feroz, alerta rey"_

—Kurosaki

—Vamos amigo, no soy ciego. Y si te soy sincero, a veces me gustaría invitarla a salir.

No termino de decirlo y Byakuya ya había formado las manos en puños, su mirada era cada vez más gélida, sin mencionar que el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado. Kurosaki noto este cambio, más no creyó que se debiera a su amigo.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o se siente raro el ambiente?—rio nervioso.

—Kurosaki—detono cada letra con injuria.

—Pero no creas que la invitaría—aclaro rápidamente— claro que no, las hermanas entre amigos, están prohibidas, es la primera regla entre mejores amigos.

No muy conforme, Kuchiki lo miro fijamente, arqueado una de sus cejas.

—Kaien Kurosaki—sus palabras estaban cargadas de cierto desdeño.

—Promesa de mejores amigos por siempre—se llevó su mano derecha hacia el corazón—lo juro por mi honor Kurosaki.

—A veces me pregunto si eres o te haces el subnormal Kurosaki.

—Me ofendes Byakuya, yo que me preocupo siempre por ti y que recibo a cambio, malas palabras, reproches y recelos.

—Deja de hacer tanto drama—desvió la mirada y prefirió concentrarse en varios problemas que la profesora había dejado.

— ¿Drama yo? —grito el pelinegro, varias chicas voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron, este como buen caballero les guiño el ojo—jamás.

—Lo digo y lo sostengo, cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

—Claro que no—negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento y lo veía directo a los ojos—Dios me libre de ello, parecerme a Isshin Kurosaki, eso sería el fin del mundo—dramatizo el pelinegro.

—Intuyo que algún día, terminara pareciéndote más de lo que crees a tu padre—El Kuchiki regreso al vista al cuaderno.

—¡Eso jamás sucederá!

—Como digas—ironizo— ¿ya terminaste?

—No, aún falta decir que si algún día tengo un hijo, jamás hare que pase tantos osos, como lo hizo mi padre conmigo.

—Eso es nuevo, pensé que no querías casarte.

—En realidad, aun no estoy muy convencido de ello—se rasco la barbilla—por cierto, ¿qué harás con Hisana?

" _Hacerla mi esposa" resonó en su cabeza._

— ¿Hacer qué? —Espetó.

—No es obvio, no intentes cambiar el tema, hermano celoso—rio— ¿qué harás con Hisana y sus pretendientes?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Te conozco a la perfección, sé que no estás tan calmado como aparentas, más cuando se trata de tú pequeña hermana y los acosos de los chicos.

—En primer lugar Hisana no está siendo acosada y en segundo, que te hace creer, que yo hare algo.

—Que ingenuo eres—rio nuevamente—es imposible que tu pequeña hermana solo tenga un pretendiente, debe tener varios.

" _El chico tiene un buen punto, me agrada que sea nuestro amigo"_

—Lo cual, nos deja con dos opciones, la primera y más sencilla seria, encerrar a Hisana en un convento de monjas— _lo cual no es mala idea, la amiga que carga es una bruja en toda la extensión_ — o la segunda, que consistiría ir tras sus pretendientes y darle una charla de hermano mayor—hizo una demostración con los manos, como si estuviera golpeado a alguien—sería mucho más fácil y divertido—aseguro.

Byakuya sabía que Kurosaki era un idiota y solo decía puras estupideces. Era ilógico ir a la escuela de Hisana, amenazar a los dichosos pretendiente, como si fuera un padre celoso; era lo más estúpido e infantil que podía hacer.

" _Ya te dije que me agrada este chico, es una estupenda idea"_

—Por algo eres mi amigo—murmuro sin darse cuenta.

Y aunque Kaien no comprendió aquellas palabras. Kuchiki comenzó a reflexionar lo dicho, si bien Kurosaki decía incoherencia la mayoría de las veces, su idea por más infantil que era, parecía tentadora. La preparatoria sin duda alguna, era la etapa donde las hormonas estaba a flor de piel, no deseaba ver como aquellos niños intentaba acercarse a su frágil hermana.

Él se encargaría de protegerla de todo, incluso de él mismo.

O dejaba de llamarse Byakuya Kuchiki.

" _Sabes rey. Si pudieras decirle la verdad a Hisana te pudiera ahorra tantas cosas. Además de que ya la hubieras marcado como nuestra"_

Senbonzakura (así se autonombraba conciencia) parecía divertido por la situación, maldijo la hora que le toco una conciencia así, hubiera preferido mil veces a pepe el grillo, que a su conciencia lujuriosa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En otro lugar.**

Como toda mujer debe saber, siempre es importante mantener las emociones controladas, escuchar y sonreír ante los comentarios de otros (por más ofensivo que sea) es necesario para poder realizar una réplica perfecta o en otro caso planear una venganza adecuada, contra el enemigo. Sobretodo mantener la imagen que tiene de uno, nunca sabes cuándo será necesario sacar las uñas.

En ese preciso momento Hisana mantenía la calma con su emisor, una chica muy presumida y vanidosa, de segundo año. Como toda Kuchiki mantuvo la postura e incluso sonrió a pesar de que deseaba largarse de ahí o darle unas buenas bofetadas, debía calmar su instinto asesino.

—Eres un amor Hisana —sonrió falsamente, jalando las mejillas de la Kuchiki —Byakuya-dono debe quererte mucho, quien no lo haría, si eres tan linda.

" _No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, perra"_

—Gracias amm… Kokoro—fingió no acordarse de su nombre, con cuidado alejo sus rostro de sus manos, lo último que deseaba era ser tocada por ella.

—En realidad es Sanae —corrigió la chica con cierta molestia.

—Bueno, eso no importa mucho —dijo con inocencia Kuchiki —Byakuya-sama de seguro sabrá de quien es—hablo con falsa voz.

—De verdad—expresó ingenuamente —ciertamente la gente dice que soy muy bonita, muchos chicos universitario conoce mi nombre.

" _No lo dudo querida, más con la forma de vestirte, de seguro ya todos te conoce como piernas fácil Sanae"_

La chica en cuestión llevaba la falda más corta de lo permitido, dejado ver sus piernas y no decir que la ropa interior que traía, tampoco ayudaba aquel sostén de encaje negro, que se veía a través de su blusa extremadamente delgada, sin mencionar que los primero botones cerca del cuello, estuviera abierto.

" _¿Cómo es posible que ningún prefecto le diga algo? No se supone que esta preparatoria es de prestigio"_

Hisana nunca juzgaba a las personas por su apariencia, sin embargo Sanae dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo, los rumores que corría por la escuela y más de una vez, había confirmado con Miyako.

—Por favor no se te olvide entregarla—Sanae le entrego un sobre de color rosa y cierto olor.

— ¿Eso es... Perfume? —cuestiono la chica una vez agarrado el sobre.

" _Esto debe ser un mal chiste"_

—Claro que si tontita, es para que tu hermano no deje de pensar en mi—soltó un chillido exasperante —cuento contigo cuñada, perdón, futura hermanita—tras decir aquello, la mujercita se alejó feliz de Hisana.

Una vez desaparecida de su vista, la Kuchiki tomo la carta con sus dos manos y la rompió en varios trocito, que tiro a la basura sin contemplar.

—Como si creyera que lo haría, antes loca, que ayudar alguna lagartona a acerca a Byakuya-sama, tontas niñas, mi hermano no merece a ninguna de ellas—se cruzó de brazos— _"Dáselo a tu hermano, futura hermanita"_ —imito con voz chillona—Si claro, ninguna lagartona se acercara a él o dejo de llamarme Hisana Kuchiki—murmuro para sí misma, emprendiendo el paso a su aula.

—Si continúas hablado sola. La gente pensara que estás loca—menciono una voz detrás de ella.

Hisana dio un repinó ante aquellas palabras, volteo a ver con temor, quien había osado escucharla.

Decir que contuvo el aliento fue mucho, tenía miedo que alguien hubiera descubierto su secreto.

Tres meses atrás, luego de una dura decisión, Hisana había roto cada una de las cartas que varias alumnos le había confiado para su hermano, no es porque tuviera celos, no, ella había afirmado que lo hacía para salvar a su hermano, de alguna lagartona que fuera tras de él, claro que nadie sabía esto, a excepción claro de su mejor amiga Miyako.

Misma que estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y cierto aire de sospecha.

— ¡Miyako!—se quejó la Kuchiki poniendo sus manos en su cadera, en forma de jarra.

—La misma, pequeña Hisana —bromeo la chica—esta vez fue Sanae la que pidió tu ayuda, debo felicitarte, pensé que en cualquier momento te lanzaría hacia ella y le arrancaría los ojos.

— ¡Qué mala eres, yo nunca haría eso! —contesto ofendida.

" _Bueno, si hubiera estado más tiempo escuchándola, tal vez"_

—Ciertamente me gustaría ver aquel espectáculo, pero te juro que no aguantaba ver tu cara de "no pasa nada" cada vez que la oxigenada te decía algo.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Puede que engañe a todos Hisana, pero yo se diferencia tu sonrisa falsa de la verdadera—rio— sin olvidar la hermosa carta que rompiste en varios pedazos.

—Eso es... —bajo la mirada avergonzada, había sido atrapada en una de sus travesuras, según decía Miyako. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, la culpables era las lagartonas que iban tras de su hermano. Había cosas que ella toleraba, pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, había tolerado que las chicas acosaran a su hermano. —Yo... Ella no está a la altura de Byakuya-sama, además, de seguro tenía muchas faltas ortográficas y conociendo a Byakuya, lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos, es más, debería agradecerme de ahorrarle aquellas molestias.

— ¡Ortografía! ¿Enserio?, esto es nuevo, la última vez que rompiste la carta, dijiste que la chica tenía una enfermiza obsesión con el yaoi, ahora resulta que es por la ortografía.

—Pero si tenía una enfermiza obsesión con el yaoi, la misma chica me dijo que desearía compartir un trio con …..—se mordió la lengua, señalar el nombre de su hermano en aquella oración, era tan vergonzoso—con él y Kaien-dono.

— ¿Con el idiota ese? Enserio que está enferma de la cabeza, pudo haber mencionado a alguien más guapo y sensual, no al idiota ese.

—En realidad es enfermizo desde que menciono a oni-chan, por eso tuve que romper aquella carta.

—Aun así, debería dejar que decida por sí mismo.

—Yo solo quiero protegerlo, ninguna de esas chicas está a la altura de Byakuya.

— ¿Quién lo esta pequeña Sana-chan?—preguntó maternalmente su amiga.

—Bueno... En vista que son apenas unas niñas. Yo diría que ninguna— frunció el ceño —Ninguna de estas personas es la adecuada para Byakuya-kun.

—O tal vez, la única persona adecuada para él—comenzó acercarse a su amiga— Sería una hermosa chica—comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella—de baja estura, ojos azules, rostro de porcelana—comenzó a rascarse su barbilla—a ver, como se llama esa persona, así, Hisana.

—Miyako no digas eso—volteo a ver a todos lados—no digas esa palabras tan a la ligera. Las personas pueden creer algo que no es.

— ¿Algo que no es?—rio, mientras la tomaba del hombro y comenzaba a caminar— hay Hisa ,si sigues así, te crecerá la nariz como pinocho.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—Esa verdad que llevas negado durante ammmm. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?

—Doce años—respondió automáticamente Hisana.

—Así es, doce años de conocerte mejor que a mi mano derecha, se cuándo estas triste, se cuándo sonríes falsamente y también se cuáles son tus sentimientos, si tú te quieres engañar está bien, pero no vengas a que yo te crea eso.

—Deberías conocer más inglés y matemáticas—respondió con una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca.

—Silencio listilla, no quieras cambiar el tema— Ambas amigas llegaron al salón y tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

—Miyako.

—Desde que somos amigas. Me di cuenta de tu amor y cariños hacia Kuchiki.

—Mi hermano Kuchiki —dijo con cierto sarcasmo—como te digo y te vuelvo a repetir. Él no es más que un hermano, no hay sentimientos de por medio y así debe continuar.

—Lo cual, está completa e irremediablemente mal. Tú no tienes por qué negarte ser feliz con él. Lo amas, lo sé muy bien.

—Amor y cariño son dos cosas muy diferente Miyako, mis sentimientos por Byakuya-sama es simplemente cariño y afecto, no amor, como tu sugieres.

—La única que no sabe diferencia entre amor y cariño, eres tu Hisana-chan.

—Miyako

—Hisana

Las dos se miraron fijamente, ninguna de las dos quería retroceder en aquel duelo de miradas, lamentablemente Hisana no aguanto mucho y desvió la mirada.

—Él es mi hermano, no debo sentir nada, lo que tu estas sugiriendo es algo incestuoso—volteo a ver si alguna de sus compañeras se había percatado de la discusión, pero parecían más interesada en otro tipo de charla.

—No es incesto realmente—recostó sus cabeza en su pupitre—no lleva la misma sangre. Son dos persona que comparte el apellido, por el solo hecho que tú madre se casara con su padre y te concediera el apellidó.

—Miyako lo que tu propones es inverosímil, no es como tu anime o manga shojo.

—Lo que digas Hisana, miéntete a ti misma y..

— ¿Qué tanto balbucean chicas? —interrumpió una hermosa mujer rubia, de ojos azules y grandes atributos.

—Rangiku—respondieron al unísono.

—La misma queridas, ya dejen de chismear y dejarnos fuera, vengan, que la plática esta interesante—sonrió de oreja a oreja, a su lado se encontraría un grupo de chicas.

—Deberías dejar de meterte en conversaciones ajenas—menciono una mujer de gafas negras y del mismo color de cabello—nadie le parece entretenido tu plática—tomo asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos, a lado de Hisana.

—¡Nanao que mala eres!—regaño una joven de cabellos blanquecinos—no crees Nozomi.

Una mujer de cabellos verdes la miro sin mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en sus uñas que en la plática.

—Supongo Isane .

—Lo que pasa es que Rangiku aburre con sus tonterías, sobre qué posición utiliza con su novio—intercedió una chica de cabellos caoba.

Rangiku Matsumoto la miro ofendida, se cruzó de brazos y tomo el asiento más próximo. Rápidamente Hisana y Miyako intercambiaron miradas, ambas sabían que no podía terminar su plática enfrente de sus amigas, claro que no, de por si era tabú hablar de aquel tema, como para que otros lo supiera, no tardaría y todo el mundo se enteraría.

—Eres una malvada Haineko, se supone que eres mi prima y deberías apoyarme.

—Aunque sea tu prima, no me interesa tu vida sexual, si sigues así, reprobaras otra vez —menciono la chica, puesto que Rangiku era un año mayor que todas ellas.

— ¿Qué estas insinuado, maldita gata?

—Que no es obvio.

—Oh, pelea entre primas, esto está mejor que los doramas—murmuro Miyako a su amiga.

—No deberías disfrutar la pelea, Miyako—regaño la Kuchiki.

—Eres un aguafiestas Kuchiki.

—Qué tal si hablamos de algo más interesante—intercedió por primera vez Nozomi.

—Excelente idea—concordó Nanao, acomodándose sus lentes y dado por terminado la pelea.

—Qué tal si hablamos de..

—El primer beso—se adelantó Rangiku, callado en el acto a su prima, quien le lanzaba miradas de odio.

—Oye ¿quién te dije que podías proponer?, hace rato tú eras la que

—¿Primer beso? —la ojiazul pregunto con cierta inocencia. Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo a Hisana, era la más joven de todas ella y la más inocente.

En realidad, nadie conocía la verdadera personalidad de Kuchiki, a excepción de su mano derecha, Miyako.

—Oh Hisana, no queremos incomodarte—Nanao comenzó, pero calló—digo, sabemos que no has tenido novio y no queremos que te sientas excluida…

— ¿Quien dijo algo referentes a novios?—nuevamente Rangiku tomo la palabra y se dedicó una sonrisa pícara a la Kuchiki—no necesariamente tiene que tener novio para que te besen, claro que no, incluso los amigos a veces roban besos, ¿no es así Nanao?

La chica de lente se sonrojo, reacomodó nuevamente sus lentes.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Todas sabemos de tu amigo, el chico universitario, ya sabes—le guiño el ojo la rubia—El que dices que no es tu novio, pero que te toma la mano y..

—¡Rangiku Matsumoto, no digas mentiras!—regaño ante la imprudencia de la rubia—Kyoraku es solo un buen amigo, algo flojo y vago, también irresponsable —la chica comenzó a enumerar con las manos, todos los defectos de su amigo.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nunca de todas las presentes. Rangiku había olvidado que nunca deben darle cuerda a Nanao, si es que no quieren escuchar un argumento de media hora, sobre los defectos de su amigo Kyoraku.

—Mientras Nanao termina sus cuentas imaginarias, sigamos con la siguiente víctima.

—Rangiku.

—Bien Nozomi, dinos ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?

Todas las chicas la miraron, la chica estaba seria, incluso pensaron que no respondería, sin embargo ella susurro un nombre.

—Kon.

—El rebelde Kon de 3F, oh por dios, si es un mujeriego y pervertido de lo peor—se adelantó Haineko.

—No es como todos piensa—Nozomi desvió la mirada—todo dice que él es un mujeriego y pervertido, sin embargo pocos realmente lo conocen, las personas solo hablan sin saber nada, es una estúpida cualidad del ser humano, juzgar sin conocer.

—Aunque sea cierto—Miyako la miro—no creas todo lo que te diga, si es que no quieres salir lastimada, los hombres siempre serán hombres y lo único que hacen, es lastimar a uno.

—Kon no es así, es algo imprudente y algo tonto, pero él nunca me lastimaría.

—Cuando te enamoras no vez los defectos del otro, eso provoca el amor—comento Miyako suspirado—por eso es mejor estar con alguien que no ames, así es mejor cuando lo terminas.

—Y evitas que te rompa el corazón ¿no Miyako rompecorazones? —persuadió Haineko.

—¡Que dices Haine-chan!—rio—no soy rompecorazones.

Pese a ello, todas las chicas la miraron con leve sospecha.

—Pero.. —Isane intento decir algo, pero discrepo.

—Entonces, dime rompecorazones, ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso? —tras decir aquello, Miyako desvió la mirada, Hisana rápidamente se dio cuenta del cambio de su amiga.

—El primer beso no importa—incito—a veces quien te lo da, no merecían ser el primero.

— ¿Qué dices Miyako?

—Amm , quien me beso magníficamente fue Tamaki de 3D, bueno, cuando era soltero—comentó la chica.

—Oye, no preguntamos quien besa magnifico, si no que.

— ¿Que importa quién te dio tu primer beso? lo importante es quien te hace sentir cosas.

Las chicas comenzaron una calurosa discusión, Hisana permaneció callada pensado en las palabras que Miyako había dicho. Ninguna chica intercedió en la pequeña discusión, de hecho era sumamente interesante, era como ver un juego de ping pong, Rangiku lanzaba la pelota llena de preguntas y Miyako le respondía con otras, todas estaba metidas en la discusión, que no se percataron que la Kuchiki cambiaba de semblante.

" _ **¿Que importa quién te dio tu primer beso? lo importante es quien te hace sentir cosas"**_

 _Un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente, algo olvidado y enterado. Había ocurrido cuando ella tenía 5 años y Byakuya 9 años, aún era niños y no sabía la diferencia lo que estaba bien o mal._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dijo él sonrojado y levemente molesto._

— _Yo solo quería darte un beso—explico la niña con inocencia—pero en la mejilla._

— _¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —regaño, poniéndose de pie._

— _Darte un beso—como si fuera obvio._

— _No fue un simple beso, fue en los labios, ¡acaso tu madre nunca te ha explicado, que los besos en los labios, solo se da los esposos o novios!_

 _La niña bajo la mirada encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Pues.._

— _Además de que el primer beso debe ser especial y no entre nosotros._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que nos demos besos? —cuestiono la niña muy intrigada. Byakuya desvió la mirada aun sonrojado._

— _El primer beso debe ser por amor y con la persona amaba Hisana, yo.. Yo no quería que tu fuera mi primer beso, tu eres mi hermana ahora y…. no está bien.. Si padre o madre se entera, nos regañaran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Es cierto, él fue mi primer beso—susurro.

Pestaño varias veces, saliendo de ensoñar, todas sus amigas la miraba intrigada.

— ¿Te sientes bien Hisa-chan? —pregunto Rangiku tocado su frente—no tienes temperatura.

— ¿Qué?

—Te estábamos hablado pero, parecías estar ida—explico Namikaze a su lado.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, no te perdiste nada, aunque—se mordió el labio, decir que ella hablo dormida era como prender el radar del chisme de Matsumoto.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —pregunto con inocencia la rubia, a lo cual Miyako negó con la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada a Hisana. Ella entendió la indirecta y agito la cabeza.

Antes de alguna de las chicas dijera algo, la profesora Haribel entro al salón.

—Tome sus asientos chicos y chicas, saque su libro de lectura y redacción.

Mientras las chicas iban a sus respectivos asientos y Hisana sacaba el libro. No pudo dejar de pensar en aquel recuerdo y en la calidez de su primer beso.

.

.

.

.

—Sabes, si tu admitiera que amas a Kuchiki y el correspondiera a tus sentimiento, sería una estupenda historia de amor—comento Miyako—mejor que las novelas de la nueve.

Ambas chicas caminaban a sus respectivas casas, luego de un arduo día en la escuela. Se había separado de su compañera dos cuadras atrás.

—Sí, una historia de amor, con incesto y todo ¿no? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si—rio Namikaze mientras daba varias vuelta a su lado—te imaginas el fruto de la unión del témpano de hielo y la muñeca de porcelana.

—No soy muñeca de porcelana.

—Pero imagínatelo, una niña de ojos azules y cabello negro, rostro de porcelana pero de carácter arrogante y orgulloso.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, una mini Hisana, con la personalidad de Byakuya, eso sería hermoso—los ojos de Miyako brillaron— o aterrador—se llevó la mano derecha a su barbilla—aun no defino si es bueno o malo.

—Miyako—regaño la chica.

—Solo piénsalo, seria lindo ¿No?

—Claro, tu serias la madrina y Kaien el padrino, ustedes dos tendría a un hijo con nombre de fruta y..

— ¿Qué? Eso sería lo más estúpido que he escuchado, no por el nombre de fruta, si no por Kaien Kurosaki.

— ¿Acaso no te gusto aquella insinuación?

Miyako Namikaze se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Nunca— se cruzó de brazos indignada—yo y Kaien en una misma oración con la palabra "amor" o "hijos" sería lo más inverosímil que podía existir.

—Bueno, piénsalo de una u otra forma, creo que tendrían hijos lindos.

—Hisana—gruño la chica, ella simplemente sonrió.

—Solo decía—Kuchiki soltó un suspiro—te das cuenta que ambas tenemos contradicciones respecto al amor.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Hisana?

—Decimos cosas a las ligeras, sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, digo, tú te expresas del amor como si fuera fácil y yo, simplemente soy consciente de muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

—En realidad, ninguno—se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza—solo que el amor apesta.

Namikaze no respondió y ambas se sumergieron en un silencio, cada una estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos y en sus propios sentimientos.

" _ **Seria tal fácil poder amarte, sin embargo, el amor nunca lo ha sido"**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

De una u otra forma, la indirecta de rukia e ichigo se hizo presente. No podia dejar de lado a mis locas shinigamis, sobretodo Rangiku, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tal vez sea un poco lento pero todo tiene su razon de ser.

Posiblemente este fic sea d capítulos, aun me falta detallar un par de cositas.

Fueron en total 15 paginas de word, creo que hasta la fecha, ha sido el capitulo mas largo de este fic(por el momento :P) cosa que en mis demas fic suelen ser de 22 a 28 paginas de word.

Posiblemente los capítulos sea un poco mas rápidos y sin mucho drama, eso es porque tengo otras historias en la cabeza y que aclama mi atención para continuarlas,pero hare todo lo posible por desarrollar correctamente la historia.

(Han pasado casi 3 meses sin actualizar este fic, woow me siento un poco mal por no actualizar)

Y eso seria todo de mi parte,muchas gracias por su atención :D y les deseo un estupendo inicio de semana :D

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **23-08-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


	4. Para eso están los amigos

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**.

 **Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l

 **Notas de la autora:** Feliz 2016, tenia pensado actualizar antes, habia salido de vacaciones y era el momento adecuado, sin embargo, mis hermosos sobrinos no me dejaron tiempo para actualizar, me la pase de cuidadora y jugado con ellos (lo cual no me quejo, son un amor y solo en vacaciones o puentes los veo :'( ) bien, espero que todos ustedes tenga mucho exito en este año, que sus deseos se cumpla y que siempre tenga salud(que es lo mas importante) y por que no, también amor xDD les deseo un hermoso año ,gracias por compartir conmigo este 2015 y espero seguir contado con ustedes este que empezó, tengo muchos proyectos en mentes, pero primero tengo que terminar los que tengo.

Compensare mi falta de no actualizar con algo, aun no se que haré, pero lo compensare, apartir de aqui, empieza el drama, creo que falta como 4 o cinco capitulos para terminarlo, pido mucha paciencia, he tenido algunos detalles , sobretodo parece que este año mi vida dara un giro de 360 xD aunque aun no me hago a la idea, en fin, gracias por todo, tenia pensado actualizar el jueves, pero no pude y tuve un contratiempo, les invito a que lean los fic que participan en el reto de "Mis Fic IchiRuki" que se encuentra en fanfiction, nos leemos :D

 **Muchas gracias, que este 2016 este lleno de salud, amor y paz :D**

:)

Muchas gracias a: **sunev31,** **azulaill,** **traviesa k64,** **Gianella,** **Kimi-Sousuke**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **cursiva y en comillas** -Pensamientos.

Cursivas-Flashblack-recuerdos anteriores-pasados

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

* * *

 **Para eso están los amigos.**

 **... o tal vez no.**

De alguna forma él lo sabía, que algún día sus no celos lo dominarían, haría alguna estupidez y pasaría vergüenza por aquellos arrebatos.

Claro, porque Byakuya Kuchiki nunca admitiría que tenia celos, menos por su pequeña hermanastra, de quien negaba sentir algo que no fuera cariño, por ello había encontrado a la persona perfecta para cumplir sus órdenes.

Tenía nombre y apellido.

Kaien Kurosaki, era lo que se podía llamar amigo.

Metidos en sus pensamientos, Kuchiki no se percato que no estaba completamente solo.

—Si continúas con esa cara. Espantaras a todas las chicas y créeme que nunca conseguirás novia—burlo, cierta jovencita que tomaba asiento frente al joven Kuchiki.

El primogénito solo alzo la mirada con cierta molestia.

—Shihon—chistó.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos—sonrió Yoruichi.

Byakuya y Yoruichi Shihon, eran viejos amigos de la infancia, ambos había estudiado en las mismas escuela, además de competir sobre quién era el más rápido entre ellos dos, para su mala a suerte, la jovencita Shihon siempre le ganaba, cosa que él odiaba.

Pese que ambos tenia la misma edad, iba en diferentes salones, no obstante, Yoruichi a diferencia de su amigo, era una mujer sociable; ojos dorado, piel morena y sus bien proporcionado cuerpo, la hacía merecedora del título de la mujer más bella de la universidad, papel que compartía muy bien con su archienemiga natural y muñeca malvada, Bambietta Basterbine.

— ¿Quien te dijo que estaba buscado esposa, Shihon? Deja de meterte en los asuntos de otros—encaro malhumorado— no deberías estar en alguna clase de cocina.

La mujer sonrió con cierta petulancia, giro entre sus manos su libro de economía. Parecía meditar sus palabras antes de soltaras, al final curvo una media sonrisa, golpeó levemente a Byakuya con el libro.

—No deberías decir aquello, Byakuya-boy, las chicas puede pensar que las discriminas por ser mujeres, además de forjaras una reputación de machista.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense de mi, además, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

—Uhhm que malote eres Byakuya, si continuas así, te amargaras — burlo la mujer de ojos dorados —por cierto ¿dónde está Kaien?, es raro no verlo por los alrededores, el siempre anda haciendo cosas graciosas, deberías ser como él.

—Eso no te incumbe—se limito a contestar.

—Eso no te incumbe— imito la chica con voz seria, haciendo una clara referencia a su interlocutor.

La mirada gélida de Kuchiki, verso la mirada irónica de su amiga.

—No deberías estar en otro lado, gata—dejo escapar con desdén.

—Ahora que lo dices, no Byakuya -boy —murmuró la chica con burla—no deberías perder la compostura, uh, Byakuya denigrado a una joven e inocente dama como yo, si tu padre te escuchara, de seguro se avergonzaría de ti—recrimino la chica, imitado con altivez.

— ¿A qué has venido? —corto sin inmutar aquella pregunta agresiva.

—Ya que mencionas, precisamente he venido por algo—la sonrisa se engancho por todo su rostro—me ha pedido un favor, por parte del club de periodismo.

El joven de ojos grises arqueo una ceja, con leve sospecha.

—No—fue su respuesta ante la eminente cuestión.

—Lástima que me importe un bledo tu opinión—Y antes que él pudiera decir algo mas, la mujer saco entre su bolsa una pequeña cámara, haciendo titulo de ser la más rápida de la universidad, tomo una foto a una velocidad impresionante, el rostro de Byakuya era todo un poema.

—Vaya, sale con tu cara de limón agrio—farfullo, mientras guardar la cámara – siempre me he preguntado, porqué las chicas están locas por ti, si no eres tan guapo, en fin, esto valdrá más de 20000 yen— antes que el primogénito Kuchiki pudiera alega , la joven de ojos dorados salió corriendo, así como llego.

—Shihon —gruño entre dientes, saliendo detrás de ella, perdiendo toda compostura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Creo que eres la mujer más bonita! — Exclamo al viento, alzado las manos con nerviosismo— eso suena absurdo— se dijo así mismo, mientras baja la mirada y suspira.

—Es más absurdo que hables solo—respondió una voz femenina. Urahara Kisuke desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos gélidos de su amiga Shaolin Fong, mejor conocida como Soi Fong.

—Soi ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono el chico nervioso.

— ¿No es obvio? Te estaba buscado—camino hacia los barandales de la azotea, clavado su mirada en el horizonte, ambos tenía 18 años y estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria— ¡que pretende hoy, declararte nuevamente a Kuchiki!

Las mejillas de rubio se coloraron, en solo pensar en Hisana, la chica que quien estaba enamorado.

—Que cosas dices—rio nervioso—por cierto ¿para qué me estabas buscado?

—Para nada, solo estaba aburrida—rebelo sin importancia— sabía que las mujeres, puede llegar a ser tan estúpidas cuando se trata de amor—comento la chica de cabello azulado y ojos de mismo color, era por lo menos 33 cm más baja que él.

—Jojojo, no deberías decir esa cosas de tu mismo sexo, las mujeres no son tontas, son muy bonitas y..

—Son tontas, la mayoría de nuestro salón —refunfuño la chica—mas cuando hay un hombre de por medio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo digo por Kurosaki, el playboy de la universidad.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—Todo, el muy idiota anda por aquí, las chiquillas anda locas por él, no dejan de hablar sobre ello, me tiene harta—gruño la joven mientras apretaba las manos en el barandal.

—Lo cual, a ti te parece mal

—Es enfermizo, las mujeres solo piensa que es lindo, pero nadie se da cuenta que es un idiota, más que tú—declaro sin tacto.

— ¡Oye, no soy ningún idiota!—Se defendió el rubio—puedo ser algo despistado, pero me ofende que piense eso de mi—el rubio de ojos cafés, fingió enojo.

Soi solo se encogió de hombros, desde la azotea puede ver como las chiquillas corren detrás de Kaien, la chica frunce el ceño con asco.

—Estúpidas, que patéticas son.

—No deberías decir aquello, son simplemente chicas enamoradas.

—Hablado de enamoradas—la chica voltea a ver a su amigo—Lo harás de nuevo ¿no? —cuestiono la chica sin importancia.

—Y-o, en realidad aun no estoy seguro, no quisiera incomodarla, ya sabes, quiero darle su espacio.

—Kuchiki, parece una buena chica, más no creo que sea su tipo de persona, no creo que acepte a alguien tan despistado como tú.

—Yo creo que para el amor, eso no importa.

—Bueno, no sé si desearte suerte, pobre de ella si te llega a tener como novio, eso no seria un gran logro.

— ¡Qué mala amiga eres, Shaolin!

—Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta quien es su hermano.

— ¿Sabes algo de su Byakuya Kuchiki, que no sepa yo? —inquirió.

—Nada que debas saber—Soi rio con gracia, medito bien si debía decirle o no, sobre los rumores que corría sobre el gélido, arrogante, amargado y sobreprotector hermano mayor de Hisana. Aunque pensándolo más afondo, era mejor no revelar aquello, sería entretenido ver, como afrontaría el presidente de club de ciencias aquel inconveniente, esperaba que no terminara con sangre corriendo por todo lados.

No obstante, aquello no le molestaba del todo, escucho algunas amenazabas que Kurosaki había estado propiciándole a todo los hombres de la escuela, sus instintos y conciencia, le repetía que debía debería advertidle a su amigo, sin embrago, aquello implicaría perderse de la diversión que estaba próximo a ocurrir.

Al no escuchar otra cosa, Kisuke dio por terminado aquella charla, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar contrario a ella.

—Nos vemos Fong, tengo algunos asuntos que tratar.

—Kisuke— se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteo a verla

—Dime

Ella sonrió.

—Debería…. — _evitar cortejarla, si es que deseas vivir_ —invitarla a salir, digo, si ella pidió que se tratara, una cita pudiera seré el mejor lugar para ello- _claro, si es que Kuchiki no te mata antes._

Kisuke Urahara miro a su amiga, Soi no era de dar aquel consejo y si lo hacía, había una doble intensión en ello, pese que todo le dio mala espina, la idea era tentadora.

—Citas dobles— y con aquellas palabras, el rubio comprendió aquella loca idea, que ahora ya no parecía tan fuera de lugar. Sin sospechar de que Soi, estaba tramado algo para su propia diversión, después de todo, Shaolin le tenia lealtad a su mejor amiga, Yoruichi y si ella lo quería a él, entonces lo tendría, no permitiría que Kisuke estuviera con alguien que no fuera su mejor amiga.

Claro, que ella tampoco sabía que cuando se trata de amor, las cosas pueden no salir como uno lo desea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En otro lugar, en ese mismo instante.**

—Entendiste—frunce el ceño, el pobre chico simplemente asiste lentamente, comienza a sudar como loco, frente de él se encuentra el cazador y sabe que su vida depende de lo que responda.

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul-verdoso suelta el agarre de su hombro, ese gesto no era para nada intimidante, sólo era una charla amistosa, aclarado uno que otro punto ,el pobre chico comienza a retroceder con lentitud, temía que ese sujeto lo atacara y destrozara con sus manos, era lo más sensato, si huía seguramente lo mataría, al tercer paso, el chico salió corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello (aunque no estaba del todo errado) Kaien sería capaz de golpearlo, si aquello pusiera feliz a su amigo.

Su interlocutor no era más ni menos que Kaien Kurosaki, quien solo suspiro con aburrimiento.

—Estúpido, como si realmente fuera de tras de él—se rasca la cabeza y dirige su vista a la lista que su amigo (si es que se podría decir así) le había dado, tacho el nombre de aquel sujeto —Si mis cálculos no me falla, esté fue el ultimo—hablo en voz alta—estúpido Kuchiki, estúpida amistad y estúpidos pubertos —Kaien Kurosaki maldice, esta fastidiado y no es para más.

Byakuya Kuchiki había abusado de su amistad e ingenuidad del chico. Todo por los pubertos adolescente y toda la rama varonil interesados en Hisana Kuchiki (aunque en realidad, la mayoría solo eran amigos)

— ¡Cómo fue posible que me dejara convencer! Estúpido Kuchiki—gruñe entre dientes.

" _Eso te pasa por boca floja_ " responde una voz en su cabeza, Kaien se da varios golpecitos en ella y vuelve a revisar minuciosamente la lista, checado que nadie quedara fuera.

Vino a su mente un recuerdo, precisamente la forma que su no amigo lo convención

Tres días antes. Luego de que Kaien le calentara la cabeza a su mejor amigo, esté le había pedido amablemente (en realidad le exigió) que fuera a la escuela de su joven hermana y pusiera orden a todos esos chicos que estuviera enamorado, hablaran o interactuara con Hisana y les dejara en claro que ninguno de ellos podía acercarse a ella, de hecho, ninguno debía hablarle o mirar tan siquiera a su hermana.

Sin embargo, a Kaien le pareció un poco exagerado todo aquello. Es más, de todos los chicos con quien hablo (amenazo) ninguno parecía estar interesado en la menor de los Kuchiki, pero al parecer Byakuya paranoia era su segundo nombre y no creyó aquello.

— _¿Porque lo tengo que hacer yo? —cuestiono._

— _Porque fue tu idea._

— _Si fue mi idea, pero ella es tú hermana, deberías dejar de ser tan celoso y sobreprotector, aprende de mi._

— _Algún día lo serás, cuando tu hermana crezca o tengas hijas._

— _Byakuya te lo vuelvo a decir. No tendré hijos, dejare a mi hermana con sus propios asunto, Kaien Kurosaki nunca jamás será celoso—dijo con orgullo, alzado el pecho y alzado la mano derecha al cielo._

— _Sí, lo que digas, ahora ponte a trabajar—le exigió—toma esta lista y dale una visita, al más estilo Kuchiki y pobre de ti que no lo hagas correctamente porque te ira mal._

— _No no hare Kuchiki, es completamente ridículo._

— _Al menos admites que algunas de tus ideas son ridículas—menciono._

— _No son ridículas, son geniales—se contradijo nuevamente._

 _El joven ojos grises lo miro sin inmutar, le estaba dado una de sus famosas miradas, la temperatura comenzó a descender y Kaien se sintió algo nervioso._

— _Fue tu idea—persuadió_

— _Ella es tu hermana —resalto esto último._

— _Fue tu genial idea, por lo tanto lo harás._

— _¿Por qué no lo haces tú?_

— _¿Acaso quieres que me rebaje? No se te olvide que soy Byakuya Kuchiki y yo nunca me rebajo._

— _Eres un Kuchiki mando._

— _Kaien ¿No eres acaso mi amigo?_

— _¡Claro que lo soy!_

— _Los amigos se apoya en las buena y en las amalas ¿no?_

— _No quiera utilizar esa táctica conmigo._

— _¿No eres mi mejor amigo?_

— _Bueno, yo…_

— _No lo eres, si fueras mi amigo entonces me ayudarías con esto._

— _Byakuya_

— _Es Kuchiki para ti._

— _Byakuya_

— _Kurosaki._

 _Ambos se mira y la batalla comienza, ninguno pestañea, Kaien frunce el ceño, no puede contra la cara de indiferencia de Byakuya._

 _A los diez segundo se da por vencido, comienza a trazar un plan contra los chicos que Byakuya cree inmorales._

— ¡Estúpido plan, estúpido Kuchiki y estúpida amistad! —grita mientras alza las manos molesto—juro que me vengare algún día, lo juro por mi honra, muahahahaha.

—Estúpido imbécil, que ¿ahora hablas solo?—masculla una voz detrás de él.

—Esa voz, no puede ser, ¡Tú! —Murmura al momento que se voltea y se encuentra con un par de ojos cafés—tenía que ser el demonio shojo andante, Namikaze.

—Kurosaki.

—De todas las personas, tenía que encontrarme contigo.

—Uhh, no crea que me hace feliz verte, para mi desgracia, eres el último hombre que desearía ver—alude la chica cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Y bien? —se acerca a ella hasta encararla.

—¿Y bien?—repite , que si las miradas mataran, Kaien ya estuviera bajo tierra devorado por los gusanos y bichos raros. Kaien no se doblega y retiene la mirada. Ambos dejan de parpadear. Una batalla se lleva a cabo, ninguno quiere perder frente al otro, entonces Namikaze sonríe.

—Hisana se estaba besado con un atractivo chico, justo detrás de ti, imbécil.

No termina de decirlo, cuando Kaien voltea rápidamente, parpadea varias veces. Para su desgracia no hay nadie.

La chica de cabellos negro empieza a reír, debido a que por un simple descuido, Kaien había perdido.

—¡Tú! Bruja Namikaze, me las pagara.

—Y tu idiota, deberías bajarle un par de tonitos a tu voz, no querrás que Hisana escuche tus amenazas y te provoque alguna pelea con Kuchiki.

— ¿Disculpa?

" _¿Acaso sabe que estuve amenazando a varios chicos? mierda, Kuchiki me matara"_

—¿No crees? —sonrió con descaro.

—P-ero que dices Miyako —ríe de forma nerviosa, se rasca la cabeza en un intento de parecer relajado, pero no lo logra, el cazador ahora está siendo acorralado por la oveja.

—En realidad eres un idiota, mira genio, las chicas con las que andas coqueteando divulgaron que andabas por estos rumbos—explica la chica, quién comienza a caminar alrededor de él—mencionaron que andabas charlando con nuestros compañero y que al parecer, la mayoría quedaban pálidos y con miedo.

—Estas insinuando algo, bruja—intenta recobrar la calma, pero sabe que la oveja negra es peligrosa.

—No, estoy afirmándolo, estoy diciendo que estas amenazado a todos los compañeros que intenta hablar con Hisana, los amenazas de una forma poco ortodoxa—se detiene y lo mira con desdén—el último chico que amenazaste, lo hiciste con tanto tacto que fue casi imposible no escucharlo.

—Pues… es mentira lo que estás diciendo, no sé de que hablas, pero todo es mentira, vieja bruja.

—Oh , ahora resulta que es mentira, entonces dime que estás a)haciendo en la preparatoria, donde no tiene ningún familiar que estudie—señalo directamente a su pecho— b) por mas idiota que seas, no creo que te haya reprobado y c) se te cayo tu próximas víctimas para asesinato—se burlo, señalado la lista que estaba en el suelo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—sonrojado levanto la hoja del piso—Namikaze, eres una bruja que solo está levantando falso a uno y…

—Nos vemos Idiosaki* —la chica dio vuelta media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de lado contrario—y lo Idiosaki es por Idiota y Kurosaki, por si preguntas idiota.

—Bruja, espero que no te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes con tu propio veneno.

Miyako se detiene a medio camino, una sonrisa traviesa se extiende en su rostro se da media vuelta y lo mira.

— ¿Qué? Quieres más pelea—gruñe.

—Kurosaki-kun—chillo con una voz dulce y amable.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Kaien, normalmente cuando Miyako hablaba así, nada bueno salía de ella.

— ¿Qué se te olvido, bruja?

Ella sonrió mostrado su perfecta dentadura blanca.

—Si Kuchiki te mando amenazar a los chicos—intuyo la chica— Déjame decir que estás haciendo un trabajo innecesario, un chico del grupo de al lado, está ahora mismo declarándosele a Hisana y si no te apuras, al final del día Byakuya tendrá un nuevo hermano y para mi suerte, un nuevo mejor amigo, nos vemos idiosaki—sin más, la chica emprendió la marcha por donde había llegado con una sonrisa.

Kurosaki abrió la boca horrorizado, intento decir algo pero pudo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de salir corriendo del lado contrario, no fue hasta que recordó que en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba Hisana.

— ¡Maldita bruja!—gruño Kaien , dándose media vuelta y yendo tras Miyako—¡juro que algún día me la pagaras Bruja! —aquella chica simplemente lo odiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En realidad Hisana pensó que no debía aceptar hablar con él, puesto que aquel chico gentil de ojos cafés y cabello rubios, había sido demasiado amable y compresivo, después de aquel significante rechazo.

Pero Kisuke no se dejo convencer y le había pedido como buen caballero, hablar con ella.

Misma que no dejaba de desviar la mirada y ponerse roja, con solo en imaginar otra declaración tan apasionada como le había dado Kisuke

—Hisana— intento romper el hielo, ella lo miro y todo se fue al caño—yo.. Quería saber.. claro que si tu deseas.. lo comprendo y— intento decir sin formular algo coherente.

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su nunca. Kuchiki le intento regalar una sonrisa tímida, cosa que le salió peor, porque Kisuke rápidamente creyó que la estaba incomodado.

—Respira Kisuke-san, intenta ser un poco más claro en lo que dices, no comprendo muy bien lo que intentas decir.

—Quería saber.. Más bien, proponerte algo muy interesante

" _Oh, esto se escucha realmente interesante, que te pedirá, manita sudadas, besos sin compromiso_ "Repetía su conciencia, mientras la chica agitaba la cabeza para borrar aquellas ideas tan tontas.

—En medida que no nos conocemos a fondo y antes de expresar lo que siento nuevamente.

" _Mierda, se te declarara otra vez"_

—Kisuke yo…

—Permíteme terminar—el chico tomó el poco valor que poseía y la miro a los ojos, pese a su timidez, la chica le retuvo la mirada.

—Quisiera salir conmigo.

" _¿Acaso el me está proponiendo una cita?"_

" _No puedo ser, que debo decir, lo rechazo, le digo que no, le digo que si, pero Byakuya, si él se…¿por qué tengo que pensar en él, en estos momentos?"_

—Eh—logro apenas decir, Kisuke no sabía si debía tomar aquello como un si o un tal vez.

— ¿Tú y yo? —claro que no tonta, también el vecino del amigo del primo, la respuesta llena de sarcasmo que le propicio su conciencia, no ayudo mucho. Balbució levemente mientras Kisuke creía un rechazo en eminente.

—Seria una cita doble—tentó.

—¿Doble? —murmuro sin poder creer lo que decía el rubio.

—Si, ya sabes, una salida entre amigos—dijo intentado no parecer interesado—nosotros dos, tu amiga Miyako y mi amigo Yukio.

— ¿Yukio? —arqueo levemente la ceja derecha, aquello no se lo esperaba.

—A él le gusta tu amiga, sería como una cita doble— _Maldita soi, aquello era lo más estúpido, inverisímil que había dicho, seguramente Hisana pensaría que era un idiota o algo peor, entonces recordó el consejo que Shaolin le había dado_ —No sería exactamente como una cita, si no una salida, para conocernos más, no hay nada románico de por medios—intento persuadir el chico con nerviosismo.

—Saber —Hisana le sonrió y ni ella misma creería unas horas después de lo que le respondió—creo que es una buena idea.

Y con ello, Kisuke tuvo luz verde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estabas Miyako? Te estaba buscado

La chica estaba entrada al aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por ahí, eliminado la basura del planeta

—¿Basura?

—No te preocupes Hisana. No es nada importante. Ahora dime —tomo asiento a un lado de su amiga—¿Se te volvió a declarar Urahara?¿cómo tomo el segundo rechazo? —pregunto curiosa.

—En realidad, ocurrió algo diferente a lo que tenía pensado, de hecho el fue muy amable y me pidió una oportunidad para cortejarme.

—Kyaa, es enserio, que lindo.

—No es para que te emociones.

—No, si es para emocionarse, nadie es tal dulce y dice eso, normalmente eso lo dice los príncipes shojo—rio.

—Alguna vez te he dicho, que dejes de ver tanto anime y manga shojo.

—Nunca, eso sería sacrilegio—dramatizo la joven— dime, vamos sana-chan ¿que mas paso?-

—Promete que no te alteraras—la de ojos azules la miro con seriedad.

—Si, lo que digas, ya dime que te dijo.

—Urahara-san me pidio—la chica dio un suspiro— una cita—lo dijo muy despacio y bajito, no obstante su amiga había escuchado perfectamente la palabra "cita"

—Oh por dios, ¿una cita? —Gritó emocionada, captado varias miradas de sus compañeras, entre ellas Rangiku la miraba con intriga—Y que le dijiste.

—Le dije que si.

—Si—grito emocionada—ahora esto puede funcionar con el plan de celos—se dijo así misma.

—¿Plan de qué?.

—Por otra parte, él ya empezó hacer sus movimientos con el Idiosaki, ¿esto será bueno o malo?—poso su mano derecha en su barbilla—Urahara o Kuchiki ¿Quien seria mejor como novio?

—¿De qué hablas Miyako?

—Normalmente después del ataque de celos viene la confesión, entonces esto terminaría de ¿Qué forma?—siguió con su monologo, sin prestarle atención a su amiga.

—¡Miyako!—gruño Hisana.

—Bien hecho Hisana, estoy orgullosa de ti—alzo el pulgar derecho emocionado,ignorado a su amiga.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Hisana.

—¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?

—Veamos, cual será el siguiente movimiento de los chicos, amm …—medito un leve segundo.

Ambas estaba metidas en su mundo, sin saber que pronto, todo daría un giro inesperado.

.

.

.

Paralelamente a la plática de las dos amigas, un Kaien recorría todos los lugares de la escuela.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué hace en esta escuela, señor Kurosaki?—cuestiono la profesora Unohana, quien apareció de la nada.

—Pro-Profesora ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No solamente doy clases en la universidad, también trabajo aquí—respondió la profesora — Y usted, joven Kurosaki ¿que hace aquí?

—Pues vera, es algo sumamente chistoso.

—No le veo nada de chistoso que ande merodeado la preparatoria—concluyo la profesora.

—Pero tengo una buena excusa, profesora.

—Silencio, ahora mismo iremos a la oficina del director y luego llamare al rector de la universidad, creo que se le hará sumamente interesante que ande rondado la preparatoria en vez de asistir a la universidad.

—Pero.

—No sabe que es guardar silencio—inquirió Retsu Unohana con una sonrisa. Kaien trago grueso y no rezongo mas, definitivamente hoy no sería su día.

.

.

.

.

.

Contesto al segundo timbrazo, no parecía de buen humor, la gata de Shihon había sido más rápida y hábil que él, de hecho hizo que el estudiante perfecto y orgullo, cayera al suelo, no conforme con ello, había osado de repetir la misma hazaña hecha minutos atrás, dos fotografía de él, seria publicada esa misma tarde si no hacia algo para impedirlo.

No comprendía porque alguien como Yoruichi, estuviera interesado en conseguir más dinero del que sus padres le daban, si prácticamente ellos le daban todo a su única hija, ni que decir los negocios de comida y accesorio que tenían.

Ella se había mofado de él, mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacia una burla de su pequeño accidente, si se le podía llamar a caer en el suelo, más rápido que una envoltura de dulces.

—Byakuya Kuchiki habla—mascullo con enojo.

—Byakuya, por fin contesta—suspiro el sujeto desde la otra línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki? — espetó, desde la otra línea Kurosaki se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía.

—Tenemos un problema

Y con aquellas palabras, la tranquilidad de Byakuya se había esfumado.,

— ¿Que ocurrió?

—Pues veras…

* * *

 **Idiosaki*** : como dijo miyako, es un invento abreviado de idiota y saki de kurosaki :P

* * *

 **Holli** :D alguno se dio cuenta del drama que viene, ha no, pues en el proximo capitulos habra varios enredos amoroso, muahaha, utilice a otros personajes poco explotado, como son miyako y kaien, que como se dieron cuenta es mi segunda pareja principal en la historia, y por que no agregamos a Yoruichi, urahara y soi en estos enredos amoroso.

XD aun no se si me gusta mas el  
UraYoru o el UraSoi ewé veremos como termina esto xDD sobretodo, si soi se divierte con la masacre muaahahaha

Las cosas cambiara,creame que el proximo capitulo empieza el verdadero drama, esta mas que decir que para terminar este fic falta a lo mucho 5 capitulo , de los cuales, el clímax esta próximo a suceder, el siguiente capitulo lleva como titulo: citas con celos (el titulo puede variar pero no el contenido ¬w¬)

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen este fic, de verdad deseo terminar esto lo antes posible y trabajar en mis demas fic, quiero reeditar **doce meses** y trabajar de lleno en el y **en caprichos del destino :D**

 **Gracias por su comentarios, contestare respectivamente a cada uno de sus comentarios por MP,gracias chicas :') ahora a contestar anonimos**

 **Gianella** : creo que el factor detonador empieza en el proximo capitulo :P y creeme que las cosas dara un giro inesperado , aunque la palabra "CELOS" esta escrito en todo el capitulo, muahaha 3:D gracias y muchas bendiciones, feliz 2016

 **traviesa k64:** disculpa la demora, procurare no tardar mucho la proxima vez, gracias por tu comentario :D bendiciones para ti en este año, te deseo todo lo mejor para este año :D

Me disculpo de ante mano si hay un error ortografico, esto a las carrera y con un sueño terrible, corrijo cualquier error en unas horas :D

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo(atrasado) y día de reyes e_e que dios los bendiga y que este año, este lleno de bendiciones,

con cariño frany :D la chica que sueña despierta ;)

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **10-01-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran**


End file.
